


On the other side

by SpilledMilk06



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Will be other characters but not important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledMilk06/pseuds/SpilledMilk06
Summary: Gerard is a privileged rich kid, Frank is a poor homeless kid. They both meet each other but are separated by a fence. Will they develop feelings for each other? (Lol obviously)





	1. Chapter 1

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -Frank's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"You can't run for forever!" One of the thugs who are chasing me yells. "Oh and I don't plan to!" I scream back. "Come over here and finish what you started!" He yells. Okay, I kind of did start it, but I didn't want to start a fight! He was flirting with me like a creep, I'm only sixteen and short too, so I punched him in the stomach when he tried touching me. I didn't know he had friends too! Who tries to flirt with a guy in a bar with his friends behind him? (And no- I wasn't drinking).

I turn a corner and run down an alley into a seemingly abandoned playground next to the fence. The fence is what separates the good part of town from the bad part, I obviously being stuck in the bad part.

I scan the playground to see if anyone is around and slide down the wall too exhausted to find a bench to sit on. "Well I'll rest here then." I say pulling my knees to my chest and closing my eyes. "Hey, this might be awkward because this is our first time meeting and we're separated by a wall but, why are you sleeping outside?" A voice asks startling me. "Uh, Well, I can't go back to where I usually stay..." I say. "Oh, well are you okay staying outside in this weather?" The voice asks, seemingly worried about me. "I'm used to it, what about you Prince?" I ask. "What about me?" He asks chuckling. "What is a privelaged person like you doing out in the cold late at night?" I ask. "Well, this is my backyard and I was taking a walk, it's nice to cool your head off alone sometimes, y'know?" He says sighing. "Yeah, I'm alone most of the time anyways though." I say bitterly. "How old are you?" He asks. "Sixteen" I say. "Oh cool, I'm twenty." He says. "So you live with your family?" I ask. "Yeah, my brother and mom, how about you." He says. "I don't live with anyone, sometimes I stay with my friend though." I say fiddling with the sleeve on my sweatshirt. "Oh, I'm sorry." He says. "No it's fine." I say, used to living without anyone anyways. "Hey, what's your name?" He asks. "It's... Frank" I say hesitantly. Why should I tell a complete stranger about myself? Why is his presence so comforting? 

"My name's Gerard." He says a smile in this voice. "It's nice to meet you Gee" I say smirking at his new nickname. "Yeah, Frankie" he says playing back a nickname. We both start laughing. The rest of the night was spent with the two of us talking about nothing in particular until I started drifting off, the we said goodbye and Gerard left.


	2. Gerard's POV

Everyday I go to school and go home just like a robot to and from, my mom and brother both doing what they are supposed to do too. Nothing interesting ever goes on in my life, but I do have a small obsession with comic books and drawing. I live in a city that is separated by a wall; one side is the good plastic side, the other is a perfect example of the ghetto. The plastic side is almost exactly how it sounds, everyone is expected to be perfect and well- plastic. I am one of the more rebellious people living here, most people don't dye their hair because it "makes you look rebellious" and honestly this time that's what I was going for; I dyed my hair fire engine red. I'm sick of going to school and getting told stuff I already know, I wanted to go to art school but they don't have one in this side of the city and I had to stay to take care of my family, I was planning on going to the other side of the city because they have all of the art schools, but from what I've heard the other side is full of gangsters and thugs- not that I care. 

Most people that don't know me would call me the rebellious kid because of my hair and the fact that I don't talk much but I'm actually good in school and do as I am told. I prefer to not be talked to though and spend most of my free time in the back garden sketching out things that catch my eye; which is exactly what I'm doing tonight, I'm sketching the azaleas next to the fence; a contrast between beauty and horror. As I sit there drawing I hear some feet shuffling in the gravel then a back sliding down the wall directly in front of me. "Well, I'll rest here then." The person says. What is this person doing sleeping somewhere like this when it's cold out? Why are they not going home or somewhere warm? After a few seconds of contemplating I finally decide to ask the person on the other side of the wall a question. "Hey, this might be awkward because it's our first time meeting and we're separated by a wall But, why are you sleeping outside?" I ask awkwardly. "U-uh Well, I can't go back to where I usually stay..." the person says. I wonder if they'll get sick staying there. "Oh, well are you okay staying outside in this weather?" I ask worried for the person I had just met. "I'm used to it, what about you Prince?" The voice asks teasingly. "What about me?" I ask laughing at their joke. "What is a privelaged person like you doing out in the cold late at night?" They ask. Oh Yeah, I forgot theyre from the ghetto, they know I'm a privelaged person. "Well, this is my backyard and I was taking a walk, it's nice to cool your head off alone sometimes, y'know?" I ask breathing out. I don't exactly want them to know I was drawing flowers. "Yeah I'm alone most of the time anyways though" they say bitterly. I don't think this person sounds very old and it's weird that they'd be out now and not with family. "How old are you?" I ask not expecting him to answer me actually. "Sixteen." They say. "Oh cool, I'm twenty" I say. "So you live with your family?" They ask. "Yeah, my brother and mom, how about you?" I ask. "I don't live with anyone, sometimes I stay with my friend though." They say. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask. "It's... Frank." He says hesitantly. "My name's Gerard." I say smiling at his name. "It's nice to meet you Gee!" Frank says giggling slightly. "Yeah, Frankie" I say playing back the nickname. We both burst out laughing. I spent the rest of the night talking about nothing in particular with Frank and sketching out how I think he'd look. Until I looked at my watch seeing it was extremely late so I said goodbye to Frank and went back to my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't name the first chapter So, yeah... Sorry. I hope you'll keep on reading. I mostly write my stories off of the top of my head so if it's boring, sorry. While I was thinking of this I was all like; it sounds like the separation between the u.s.a. and Mexico If the wall gets built... XD I'm gonna stop before I cause anymore imploding cringes. If I stop updating or am doing it slowly send me a message asking me to upload. Thank you!


End file.
